teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Reyes
Erica Reyes was a student at Beacon Hills High School and a member of Derek’s pack. Her father is J. Reyes, the insurance adjuster who investigated the car crash that killed Jackson Whittemore's parents in 1995. |-|Season 2= She suffered from epilepsy and the medication she took caused weight gain and acne. As a result, she was a “pariah” at the school and thought of herself as unattractive. Derek uses the promise that the werewolf bite will cure her symptoms to seduce her into the pack. The transformation gives her more confidence in her appearance and social life. (read more...) Erica trained with Derek and Isaac and, in a move to be unpredictable as instructed, wrapped her legs around Derek and began kissing him. He says she can't do that again because he has someone else in mind for her. (read more...) Erica is sent by Derek to get Jackson and later to test and and kill Lydia. She manages to flirt with Scott (with her hand on his thigh) and threaten Allison (with extended claws on her thigh). Later she manages to catch an arrow from Allison's crossbow but is incapacitated because Allison had treated it first with the kanima's paralytic venom. (read more...) Derek sends her to question Stiles to make sure Jackson is the Kanima. She gains Stiles trust and offers an exchange of information. She tells the gang about Jackson's real parents and how they died in exchange for confirmation that he is the kanima. She admits that she used to have a crush on Stiles. She is later injured by Jackson. Derek breaks her arm to start the healing process. (read more...) As part of the plan to capture the Kanima, Erica and Isaac distract and drug Jackson at the rave. (read more...) On the night of her first full moon, Derek tries to lock Erica, Isaac and Boyd inside the old subway car in the lair. She transforms and manages to escape her bonds. She attacks Derek but is subdued and secured once again. (read more...) Erica and Boyd hear what they believe is the howling of another pack of werewolves. They decide to leave Derek and take their chances alone until they find this new pack. Unfortunately for them, the howling was a recording. A trap set by the hunters. (read more) The Argents truss Erica and Boyd up to a ceiling beam in their basement with electrical wire. The electricity coming through the wires is enough to keep them from transforming. Chris Argent has a change of heart and lets them go. She and Boyd are running through the woods until they encounter a group of individuals with claws and hear a howl. (read more...) |-|Season 3= Erica has been missing for four months. She is seen briefly on a missing persons poster in the hallway of Beacon Hills High School. Derek says The Alpha Pack has both Boyd and Erica in an undisclosed location. A hand, only glimpsed for a moment in what appeared to be a bank vault, is believed to be Erica. (read more...) The hand holding Boyd's turns out not to be Erica's after what appears to be her corpse was seen in a store room in an abandoned bank building. Earlier Isaac said under hypnosis that he knew she was dead before his memory was taken from him. (read more...) Derek is seen in flashback holding a lifeless Erica. It is unclear what he did with her body before going off to hunt Boyd and Cora. (read more...) In Boyd's flashback, Erica is seen talking to him about what will happen to them during a lunar eclipse. She wonders if it will make them stronger and then says that she hopes it will. She then gets up and attacks Kali who apparently kills her. (read more...) Skills Erica possessed all of the abilities of a Beta Werewolf. Gallery 3 erica-derek.jpg erica_before_bite.jpg|Erica Before Being Bitten 2 group.jpg Erica & Isaac looking at Scott & Stiles.jpg Erica Human.png|Erica after becoming a werewolf 2450.png Erica & Isaac in Class.jpg O noes.png Catwoman and batman.png Erica&stiles.jpg erica_reyes2.jpg erica_reyes3.jpg Isaacanderica lighter.png 14 erica-scott.jpg 7 erica.jpg Erica and Boyd on their full mon.png Screen shot 2012-07-24 at 10.29.28 PM.png|Erica on the night of the full moon Erica undergoing a painful Transformation.jpg One&Only Reyes.jpg|Erica before her Death Category:Female Category:Decreased